


You love him

by naturegoddess210



Series: Sterek chronicles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Talia Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek, Queer as Folk References, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened when Derek met his mother in wolf form.<br/>missing dialog between dead Talia Hale and Derek, and some interesting insight from Mama Hale.</p><p>based off of Sterek au link below</p><p>unedited, wrote this real fast *was afraid I'd forget >_>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this beautiful Queer as Folk (2x06) quote:

[> Link here <](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y28OkSyzYPc)

                                                        ~~~~~

Derek felt his uncles claws, his mothers claws hit his neck, piercing the flesh, suddenly he was standing in a fog of smoke, in his loft, the Nemeton stump right in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, a she wolf majestically walking into the room, and jumped into the tree, perched as Derek stood in awe, suddenly the Wolf stood and became....

"mother.."

Talia stood naked, which wasn't as weird as it should, wolves dont see nudity the same as humans. 

"what is it, baby, why have you called me here." She said smoothly, she held her head like a alpha as she stepped down, walking over to pet his cheek, Derek's chest constricted at seeing his mom. he leaned into her hand..

"mom Im lost, I dont know what to do.."

"you cant be lost, Derek, you have your pack, a wolf who has a pack.."

"...Is never lost.." repeating the mantra she taught him years ago.

 Derek pulled away, "Laura's dead, Peters a sociopath, Scott wont listen to a word I say, and...its getting harder to control my wolf..."

Talia gave him a thoughtful look

"You use to use anger to control it, am I right, something my little brother taught you, but Peter... his teaching methods aren't conventional "

"it worked so far!"

"and now its not..."

He huffed turning around

"Derek, sweet heart why are you here"

"why are we here, mom, Why are the Hales in Beacon hills"

She answered sweetly, smiling at her son

"to protect those who cant protect themselves"

Derek turned to look at Talia "that sounds like a hunter proverb?"

"were do you think they got it from? once Hunters and Wolves were one. The wolves and humans fought side by side, protecting each other from the forces of darkness that would other wise threaten our homes and out lives.."

"what happen?"

"life, life happens, all it takes is a single negative thought, a single seed of doubt, and mistrust grew. We were wolves and they were humans, all it took was one wolf who couldn't control her shift and killed a human child for them to lable us all monsters, but we still swore to protect them..."

> "like loyal dogs" Derek couldn't help but spat

"no, like friends, we never forgot, we loved humans once...and from what I have seen...so do you, thats why you try so hard to be a true Alpha, to protect him.."

Derek's heart went cold like ice water

"Im dead , Derek, we dead can still see what happens among the living, we have windows, and I have seen..-"

" Stop, I dont want to hear what you've..what you think you know"

Derek almost shocked himself, he never had spoken to his mother and his past Alpha like that, but she was skating too close to something Derek wasn't ready to admit..

" You think you've got everybody fooled, don't you? Well, I’ve known you too long, and regrettably too well."

Derek snorted, looking away, She pulled him close into an embrace... 

" No matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you, only you, Derek, just you.."

Derek looked at her, eyes wide and fearful. Stiles loves...him?

| " you love him. And I know that you do, despite all your efforts to never let another heart touch yours...not since Paige, or Kate..but that little persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire. And that’s what’s happened, huh? Now admit the truth. You love him, don’t you?'   
---  
  
Derek felt hot tears behind his eyes, his mothers fingertips wiped away his tears, her voice strong as she made him listen.

"Kate was not your Fault Derek, and Neither was Paige's death...You are allowed to love again...

Stiles, he makes you strong, but he needs you now more then ever, he needs you to help him.."

"remember Derek, we are here to protect the humans, we have the power to protect those we love with our entire being, just like I watched over and protected you, you must protect your friends, and dont worry about Stiles, you and him make it."

Derek looked into her brown eyes "how do you know?"

"because I do"

Derek woke up...

~~

In the land of the dead, in a forest A Woman with hazel eyes and sandy brown hair stood beside another woman with dark brown hair and tan skin and brown eyes wise from years.

"so Claudia, seems like you won our bet, our boys found each other"

Claudia, who was resting her forehead against the Nemeton, in their dimension was regrown and lush.

"I knew it, we were friends once, Sparks are always drawn to wolves, for some reason, and Stiles always was meant to find Derek"

Talia smiled knowingly "your right, it was fate our sons met in the woods all those years ago...I have a feeling they're going to be fantastic soulmates, like you and John.."

"or you and Joshua"

Talia and Claudia had been best friends once, in life, and now their offspring had come full circle and found each other.  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> well, that happen..I just sorta sat down and poof! this..I need more Talia being vauge but mysterious. not quite sure how much this makes sense but I needed filler plot cause we didnt ever get what Derek and Talia talked about just him and her in wolf form then it cut!! plus I love Talia knowing about Dereks crush


End file.
